


Zac and Dave's Exploration

by RedCheshire



Series: On the Set of Neighbors (2014 Movie) [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Neighbors | Bad Neighbours (Movies)
Genre: Bromance, Come Swallowing, Exploration, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedCheshire/pseuds/RedCheshire
Summary: Zac and Dave compare each other's physique...and the compliments turn into something more.





	Zac and Dave's Exploration

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional story in which sexual activity between consenting adult males is depicted; it is no way based on true events or the sexuality of any of the persons mentioned.  
> If you are underage or it is otherwise illegal to read this story where you live, please stop reading now.

"Damn, what a day." Dave Franco inhaled, taking another hit before passing the joint over to Zac Efron. The two men had wrapped filming for the day on the set of "Neighbors". The days that they filmed party scenes were some of the most fun, but also took a lot of energy. Dave stretched out on the couch, feeling more relaxed.

Zac took a drag and then sank back into his chair, rolling his head back. This movie was a joy to work on - the script was fun, his co-stars were a great group, and the supply of weed that Dave got from his older brother, James, was like the cherry on top. He could feel the tension and stress ebbing out of his shoulders, eyes closed and listening to the music playing out of the stereo in Dave's trailer. "Ugh, that's so not fair." Zac opened his eyes and looked at Dave, blinking his confusion. "What's not fair?"

Dave waved a hand in Zac’s direction, his lips twisted in an expression of half-jealousy and half-grin. "That." Zac looked down at himself. He hadn't changed from the outfit he'd worn during that day's scenes, which consisted of an unbuttoned shirt and sweatpants. He looked back up and over at Dave, who was also still wearing his "filming clothes"...long-sleeved t-shirt and jeans. "Well," half of Zac's mouth cocked up in a grin, "Sorry that some of us had to wear real clothes today." A second later, he was ducking as a couch pillow went flying near his head.

The two men continued laughing, enjoying some silliness at the end of a long day. "Okay, so what's not fair?" Zac asked. His curiosity only increased when Dave replied "Apollo's Belt." Knowing what the words meant but wondering what Dave was getting at, Zac decided to play dumb. "Apollo's Belt...what's that?" Inhaling once more, he passed the joint back to Dave.

Dave shot Zac a look - the man spent enough time in the gym, but maybe somehow that term had never come up. "It's the line at your waist," he responded before inhaling. Zac continued to give him a puzzled expression. Waving his hand, Dave used the joint as a pointer to draw in the air, towards Zac's hip. "The line. That...it's where the muscle makes a ridge along your waist, and comes down like..." He made a diagonal slashing motion with his hand. Zac looked down at his own side and pointed at the muscled groove above his hip. "This, here?" Dave nodded, puffing again before passing the joint back to Zac. "What about it?"

Dave exhaled, releasing the smoke from his lungs, and with a bit of exasperation. "I've done just about every exercise I can think of that targets that area...and nothing. I swear you blinked and got a set. I even tried no carbs for a month and got bitchy, but no lines."

"Well, what's the big deal about it?" Zac was curious where Dave was going with this. His co-star was in great shape, but everyone has that one goal that they're always aiming for. Apparently Dave had just revealed his.

Dave coughed. "It's, uh...it's just, you know, it looks neat."

"Neat...?"

Dave's face turned a little pink as he looked slightly embarrassed. "Okay, it's kinda hot." Zac began giggling, amused by Dave's uncomfortable explanation. "Shut the fuck up," Dave managed while chuckling himself. However, the laughter had served to break the ice. "Seriously, it's one of those things that a lot of guys wish they could get. It looks hot. Like that line from the script, it's like an arrow pointing down at your dick - it makes people want it even more. Gets their attention."

Having had his body the topic of media attention, Zac was a lot more comfortable talking about the subject. And Dave was right, the apollo's belt was a muscle line that guys worked hard to get. However, he'd picked up on Dave's use of the word "people" rather than "girls". The Franco boys had a reputation for a broad latitude when it came to sexuality (well, for anything), although Zac had never heard anything concrete. He wondered though, and he could think of something a lot better at stress-relief than pot...and decided to test the waters.  
"No, I get you. I think it's one of those genetics things though - you either have a good chance at it or you don't. Tell the truth, I don't even focus on that muscle group...sorry, man. Otherwise I'd give you some tips."

Dave sighed, slightly frustrated. Zac felt bad and decided to pay him a compliment and boost his confidence. "Hey, if it's any consolation, you look just fine without the belt thing."

Dave cocked an eyebrow and chuckled. "This coming from America's Heart-throb." He made a joking reach for another pillow, as if to toss it.

Zac laughed in response before taking another hit, then leaned back into the chair, legs spread, relaxed. "I'm serious. You look great. Hell, you have me beat in the chest department." The look Dave gave him was one of disbelief, questioning Zac's statement. "You don't believe me?"

Dave shook his head and snorted. "No man, it's cool. Thanks, but pretty sure you're the one that's more stacked. Hello, how many shirtless scenes do they have for you in the movie?" He grinned, indicating that he was teasing Zac more than feeling down.

"Here, get up." Dave looked at him, confused. "I'm serious, get up." After Dave complied, Zac took a quick hit, placed the joint in an ashtray on the coffee table, and stood up, facing Dave from about a foot away. "Take your shirt off." Again, a confused squint from his friend. "Shirt. Off," as Zac shrugged his shoulders, dropping his own shirt to the floor.

Dave reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt, the already tight material stretching even more over the muscles of his torso. He pulled the shirt up over his head, revealing a broad pair of pecs and defined abs. After peeling his arms out of the sleeves, he tossed it to the floor, grabbed the joint, and killed it, looking at Zac. "Okay...?" He asked, confusion etched into his voice.

"Give me your hands." Dave chuckled out of amusement at Zac's strange request and brought his hands up in front of himself, palms facing up toward the ceiling. Zac took Dave's hands and placed them against the Dave's own chest, which began bucking from laughter. Zac held them in place, feeling the muscles move Dave's hands beneath his own, joining Dave in the laughing fit.

Dave's breathing returned to normal. Assuming a southern accent and a falsetto, he looked at Zac and asked "Sir, why am I standing here clutching at my bosom?" A silly grin stretched across Dave's face.

Zac grinned back. "Okay, it looks silly, but I'm being serious. Get an idea for the size of your pecs in your hands." Dave gave him a new look that had "WTF-LOL" written all over it. Zac responded with a more-serious expression, urging him along. He felt it as Dave's hands made a slight squeezing motion, getting a feel for the flesh underneath. Zac then took Dave's hands and placed them on Zac's chest, causing both men to giggle anew. When the laughter had mostly subsided, Zac looked at Dave and asked "Okay, feel a difference?"

Dave's face betrayed that he might be trying to take Zac seriously, but he was still pretty amused by the whole thing. "Maybe. I'm busy being overwhelmed. Most of the world's women would toss me in front of a bus to be doing this right now." He batted his eyes at Zac in an over-exaggerated flirting act, eliciting a laugh.

Traces of laughter still in his voice, Zac tried to bring things back to normal...or as normal as they could be at the moment. "Tell me what you feel."

"Nipples."

Zac's stern look made Dave snort and then try to be more serious. Looking up toward the ceiling, he looked thoughtful as his hands tensed slightly, getting a feel for Zac's pecs. "They're a bit...rounder."

"Rounder??" Now it was Zac's turn to look confused.

"Yeah. Well, not rounder. They... They stick out more?" He took Zac's right hand and pressed it back to Dave's chest, so that now both men had a hand on each other's pec. "See?" he inquired, squeezing both sets of hands a bit.

"Hmm..." Zac looked back and forth between their chests. "I think...just bulkier? Your chest is broader." He spread out his fingers on Dave's chest, moving Dave's fingers as well. "So the muscle is more spread out." His thumb swept down, bringing Dave's along with it, to nestle under the ridge where the pec ended. If it happened to graze part of Dave's nipple, that might have been an accident...maybe. Zac moved the thumb of his other hand in the same motion on his own pec, noting that Dave's thumb followed on its own accord. Returning his attention to his right hand, he pressed his thumb up, against the bottom of Dave's pec. "See, your chest is actually bigger."

Dave looked thoughtful and nudged Zac's thumb up and out of the way, pressing his own digit into the bottom of Zac's pec muscle. Sure enough, while Zac had a great chest...Dave's stuck out a little more. A broad smile appeared as he felt better about his physique. "Hell yeah, you're right! They are bigger." He spread his four fingers out a bit more. "Sweet!" He flexed his chest, giggling again.

Zac smiled, unable to help himself at Dave's infectious enthusiasm. He removed his right hand and smacked the back of it against the Dave's stomach. "About equal on the abs though." Dave looked down, back and forth, comparing the two men's bodies. Grinning, he pulled his stomach in, flexing again. Zac just rolled his eyes.

"Well, they're different, for sure," Dave gasped a bit, letting the air out of his lungs and releasing the flex, his stomach returning to normal. Zac looked down more closely this time, his turn to be curious. "How so?"

Dave took his finger and jabbed Zac in one of his ab muscles. "Yours are bigger. Well, broader. But mine have more definition and stick out a bit more."

"Really?" Zac poked Dave in the ridge between two of his abs. He looked back up at Dave, a silent question in his eyes. Dave shrugged, feeling silly, and nodded. Zac looked back down and rested the tip of his fingers in a corner where part of Dave's six pack met. Sure enough, there was some pretty solid definition. His finger traced along the outline of an ab, noting how it was more pronounced than his own. Dave's stomach jumped, as the other man suppressed a laugh. "Ticklish, huh?" Dave nodded. Zac pulled back a bit and then poked again, jabbing Dave right on top of the dense muscle. "Daaaamn," he uttered, impressed. "How many sit-ups a day do you do?"

"You don't want to know. Too many."

"Well, it's working. Good job on the abs."

"Thanks." Dave smiled again, appreciating he compliment. He brought two fingertips to Zac's stomach and swiped across part of the muscle there. "Yours are still bigger. Which is weird - you'd think they'd match up more with our chests." He poked his fingers against Zac's abs.

"Maybe it's a difference in the type of exercises we're doing. Or food. Who knows. Or maybe it has an effect if you're ticklish." Zac ran a finger along Dave's six pack again, causing his friend to laugh and try to jump back, which wasn't possible, being blocked in by the couch. Zac took a couple more shots at Dave's abs before the other guy was able to twist away, laughing.

"I don't think being ticklish matters," Dave joked, still laughing. "Sounds like we're pretty even then." Changing his voice to a Tarzan imitation, Dave puffed out his chest again, "Me have bigger chest." Zac's laughter started up again at Dave's silliness. Dave let the air back out of his lungs, returning to his normal posture. "Abs are different, but would call it even. And then you've got that." He pointed at Zac's hip.

"Hmm? Sweatpants?" Zac joked.

"No, the belt thing. This." Dave nudged his finger into the defined ridge of muscle. His eyebrows knitted together, revealing a bit of surprise. "Odd..." He muttered.

"What's odd?"

"I just...I dunno. Imagined that it was more like this..." Dave stuck a finger into the area right below his rib cage. "...you know, a bit softer. That's just a mean bunch of muscle."

"Huh. Never thought of that before." Which was true. Zac focused more on his chest and arms and hadn't really paid attention to the line at his hips.

"Well duh, you have one, so not surprising." Dave stuck his tongue out at Zac, before looking back down, appraisingly.

"Do you...?" Zac trailed off, not completely sure how to phrase the question on his mind. Dave looked back up. "Do what?"

Zac cleared his throat a bit. "Check it out?" Dave's eyes squinted and his lips pursed, trying to figure out if Zac was pulling a prank. Zac rolled his eyes. "I mean, we already compared chest and abs, sticking fingers at each other. And you were curious about the whole apollo's belt thing, and apparently it's new to you because you thought it was squishy."

Dave started laughing. "I didn't say squishy!"

Zac grinned, feeling like that had successfully broken the ice on the topic. "Okaaaay, not squishy, but you thought it was soft. Besides, how often are you going to get the chance to check one out, unless you give up food entirely?"

Dave looked down at Zac's hip, weighing the idea. After a moment, he shrugged and grinned again, looking back up. "Good point. If you tell anyone..." He squinted at Zac.

"Yeah, at the next press junket, I'm gonna tell them about this." He winked at Dave.

Dave looked back down again, once more bringing his hand forward, until it bumped into Zac's hip. Slowly, he traced the ridge up, to the top of Zac's waist, before moving down again, until the fabric of Zac's sweatpants stopped his progress. His finger wandered back up, nudging into the flesh a little harder in different spots, getting an idea of what the muscle felt like.

Zac watched, his eyes going back and forth from Dave's face and hand. The soft touch at his hip felt good...great, actually. "What do you think?" He managed to ask.

Dave didn't look up, his eyes fixated. "It...it's different. It's a lot firmer than I thought. It kinda tapers off back here," his finger moved up, towards Zac's backside. "And it's just this firm line that goes down." His finger traced forward again, following the line down to where it met Zac's pants. "No wonder the press goes nuts whenever your shirt pulls up," he grinned.

Zac rolled his eyes again. "Thanks, I think."

"No, seriously, it's neat. Okay, not neat. It's kinda hot. The script is right, it's like an arrow pointing down at your, uh, junk." With his hand at Zac's hip, he had a harder time uttering the word "dick".

"It doesn't do that, actually."

Dave looked up, completely confused.

"It doesn't... It tapers off and..." Zac was trying to explain something but his brain was a bit buzzed from the pot and touching, and he could tell that Dave had no idea what he was trying to express. "It stops...hang on." He gripped the sides of his sweatpants in his hands, making sure to get hold of the underwear underneath, and pulled gently. Both waistbands moved down, revealing more of his lower abs, the muscled belt line, and his furry happy trail, until it exposed the very top of his pubic hair. His grip loosened a bit, letting go of his underwear, and he pulled the sweatpants down another half inch.

Dave looked down, somewhat hypnotized. Zac's entire upper body was on display, just inches away, to where anything further would be indecent. Hell, it was already past "decent"...and he'd be lying if he didn't admit that it wasn't kinda hot. Without realizing it, he let out a little whistle, impressed.

Zac pointed along the bottom and side area of his abs. "See, it kinda tapers off and then flattens out, right here..." He made a circling motion.

Dave moved his hand back out, tentatively, to the top of Zac's waist. Slowly, very slowly, he traced a finger down, along the familiar path from before. Then, his finger wandered past its earlier stopping point, pausing ever so slightly:, before continuing down. Sure enough, the ridge did become less pronounced as it progressed, before vanishing. Dave's finger went back and forth along the last two inches, feeling how it went from a solid ridge to nothingness...and where his finger encountered nothingness, was where Zac's abdominal area met his groin. Dave brought his middle finger up to meet his pointing finger, and the two pressed up, feeling the firm flatness of Zac's lower abs. "Wow. You're right, it's like it meets everything, right here."

Zac swallowed, watching Dave's fingers. Below, he could see his crotch plumping up a bit, affected by Dave's touch. He brought his own hands up, tracing the top of his hips. "Yeah, that's a good way of putting it."

Dave subconsciously followed Zac's example and brought his left hand up, his fingers tracing the "belt" on both of Zac's hips, up and down. His mouth had gone dry - somewhere, this had gone past appreciating each other's gym efforts and morphed into something else. Zac brought three of his fingers over and brushed the area below his belly button. "Yeah, it's not really an arrow. It fades off and joins the flat part of your lower abs..." He brought his hand back up, rubbing the back of his own neck.

Dave's left hand wandered over, nearly on its own impulse, following the path Zac's had made, a line down from his belly button. The angle of his wrist was a little awkward. Zac decided to push the envelope a little further. Bringing his hand back down, he placed it on Dave's hip and applied a slight downward pressure. "Here, it's probably a little easier if you..." For a second, Dave didn't move. Then, his body followed Zac's prompting and he slowly went down to a knee. The change in position made it easier for him to push his fingers flat against Zac's lower abs, brushing over where they smoothed out and met the line that ran down from his hip. His right hand curled up, the backs of his fingers brushing up into Zac's waist ridge. "Yeah, you can probably get a better view of that..." Zac's voice was quieter, halfway to whispering.

Dave's attention shifted right, to Zac's hip, watching his own fingertips run along the belt line that had started this whole conversation. A couple of minutes passed, his focus continuing to remain on Zac's hip. Not paying attention, his other hand still wandered, making broader motions, half-forgotten...until it came into contact with a patch of hair. Dave looked over - his fingertips had gone down further, brushing into the exposed very top part of Zac's trimmed pubes. He blinked, becoming a little more conscious of the fact that he was kneeling down in front of a shirtless Zac Efron. A twitch caught his attention and he looked over, noticing that the front of Zac's sweatpants looked fuller, sticking out more than before.

Zac waited, watching Dave's reaction. His left hand hadn't left Zac's upper groin; his right hand continued tracing Zac's hip. Zac flexed his cock a little, causing the cotton to bulge out a little more for a split second....Dave's eyes remained riveted as he swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. The corner of Zac's mouth curled up as he clenched his leg muscles, constricting them; the movement caused more give along the waistband of his sweatpants and they dropped to the ground, leaving him standing in just his underwear. He gave a low chuckle, "Oops."

Dave looked up, mischief in his own eyes. "Oops?" He returned the comment. Motion caught his eye and he looked back down, seeing Zac's cock throb beneath his underwear.

Zac brought his fingertips over to rest on top of Dave's, where they still nestled into the curly hair above his crotch. He applied a slight pressure and slowly they moved down, together. Through Zac's pubic hair, over the waistband of his underwear, and down further, until they came up against firm flesh, covered by cotton. Dave took a deep breath but offered up no resistance. Their fingers ever so slowly continued their journey south, along Zac's cock, until Dave felt a ridge, marking the spot where Zac's shaft met his cockhead, finally coming to rest at the tip of Zac's dick. "Care to do any more exploring?" Zac whispered.

If Dave had any second thoughts, they were obliterated when he felt moisture seep through the fabric. He brought his thumb to the end of Zac's cock and caressed it, where the green material had become darker with wetness. He exhaled slowly as he pressed his thumb in, massaging Zac's slit. Entranced, he was vaguely aware when Zac's hand moved and came to rest on his head, running his fingers through Dave's hair. Dave's face began moving closer, without prompting, until his nose was right next to Zac's crotch. Inhaling, he took in the musky scent, his pulse pounding. Dave's lips parted and his tongue snaked out, making contact with the head of Zac's dick and tasting the nectar that had pulsed out. His tongue began lapping at the knob, causing Zac's toes to curl in pleasure, his fingers tightening in Dave's hair.

Dave was no stranger to gay sex - his brother's parties were notorious for getting crazy, and he'd woken up in a tangle of body parts both male and female. He and James had even tag-teamed a few times, girls or guys, which was always a little hot but strange at the same time. He debated whether to tell James about today; it beat the hell out of his brother's story of fooling around with Tobey Maguire on the set of Spider-Man. His thoughts went blank as he felt Zac's cock throb, resulting in another drop of pre-cum seeping into the briefs. Dave's tongue swirled down, around the curve of Zac's bulge, to the tip, and pressed in. He was rewarded with a taste that was sweet and salty, turning him on even more. His fingertips dug into Zac's hips; his lips latched onto the wet cotton and began sucking at the moisture. From above, he heard a moan crawl out of Zac's throat.

Dave glanced up, mouth still on Zac's crotch. Up the abs and chest, he saw Zac's eyes looking back down, glazed with horniness. Dave's hands moved back, clutching Zac's perfect ass and squeezing. Zac's breathing caught and he reached back with his spare hand, hooking his thumb into the back waistband and tugging down, exposing his ass; the underwear settled under his cheeks, wedged in place. Dave's hands felt the bare flesh and dug in, gripping the firm globes. His mouth began working harder, working Zac's bulge, his mind kicked into overdrive by the combination of the taste of cock honey and the feel of Zac's fuzzy ass.

Zac's chest rose and fell with his breath, which was growing harder along with his cock. One hand continued groping Dave's hair, the other caressed his face and neck. So far, this was shaping up to be the hottest blowjob he'd ever had...and his underwear was still on...for now. His left hand left Dave's cheek and came up to tweak his own nipple. It moved down his body, feeling his own muscles down his torso, coming to rest on his hip. Reluctantly, he pulled his right hand away from Dave's hair and brought it to his other hip, both hands nudging under the waistband on each side. He brought them forward, meeting in the middle, and began gradually pulling down.

Dave watched as the brown patch of Zac's pubic hair went from an exposed strip to an inch, then more...finally giving way to flesh, the root of Zac's cock visible. Dave's suckling became less fervent but firmer as the front of the underwear came down further, the shaft coming into view. Zac pushed the fabric down, closer towards Dave's lips. He paused when only the head remained covered, green fabric bunched up, his hard pole on display.

Zac slid his fingertip down, resting it at the tip, and pressed down, removing it from Dave's lips. The tips of his other fingers he placed at Dave's chin, keeping it in place. The two men held each others' gaze. Dave heard the cotton fabric moving below his eyesight...and then felt something rock hard smack into the underside of his jaw as Zac tucked the briefs under his balls. Dave pulled back, just enough for Zac's dick to have room to move up, a tiny bit at a time. Zac sighed as he felt his cockhead brush along Dave's jaw and then chin. Dave opened his mouth, pressing his chin against Zac's dick, preventing it from rising. Holding Zac's eyes, he tilted forward, bringing Zac's tip sliding over his chin, until it came to rest against his lower lip. His tongue stretched forward, running along the dark pink skin, eliciting a throb from Zac. Dave's hands clenched into Zac's ass as he opened his mouth a little more, his lower lip brushing against the slit at the tip of Zac's cock.

Dave ran his tongue over Zac's head, pressing where it met his own lower lip. Pressing harder, he worked his tongue between the two pieces of skin, Zac's dick popping free and into Dave's mouth. He brought his lips down hard, forming a tight seal around the rigid skin, and used his hands to begin pulling Zac forward, into his mouth.

Zac's own mouth fell open, his chest heaving as he watched, incredibly turned on. Fingers dug into the skin of his ass while his pole disappeared, oh so slowly, Dave holding Zac's gaze. He felt Dave's tongue work along the shaft as it slid between his lips. A moment later, his cock lodged into the back of Dave's mouth...and then was swallowed and continued its progress, not pulling back. Dave didn't stop until he'd inhaled it all, his nose pressed into Zac's pubes. He could feel Zac's balls mashed against his chin. The musky scent of Zac's groin filled his senses, along with the taste of his friend filling his mouth. He dug his hands in, yanking Zac forward, taking every bit of the cock that he could get. Zac responded with a loud groan, bringing his hands to the back of Dave's head and pulling it in closer, feeling the man moan around his dick.

After a few wonderful moments of having Zac's entire length of meat stuffed down his throat, Dave began pulling back, allowing it to slide out of his mouth with an audible "pop" sound. Free, it rose up, bobbing in the air, shining wet with spit. Dave gave it an appraising look and decided that it suited its owner: somewhere between six and a half to seven inches long, average thickness, with a defined thick vein running along the shaft from tip to base, the head a thick bulb at the end. Close-cropped dense hair surrounded the base, with a solid dusting of fuzz on his nuts, pushed forward by the briefs that remained tucked below.

Dave leaned forward with an eager grin and began licking up and down the shaft, getting it slicker, before grasping it in one hand. Leaning down, he began tongue-bathing Zac's nuts, alternating between long firm laps with his tongue and quick darts with the tip, while slowly stroking Zac's cock. Reaching up, he tugged down on the briefs, sending them down to join Zac's pants on the ground. His hand slid back up, feeling Zac's leg along the way. As his hand came back up, his head did too, until it was back at the end of Zac's dick, running around the rim in a circle. He glanced up to see Zac standing there with his eyes closed, pleasure written across his face. Dave gave Zac's cock a good solid stroke, bringing forth another pearl of precum which he lapped up before opening his mouth to begin sucking down Zac's pole again.

Dave took his time, in no hurry for the blowjob to end. When his lust took over, his head would bob up and down at a furious pace; every so often he would catch himself and slow down, varying the degree of suction. His tongue danced along Zac's shaft and head, relishing out the tastes and textures. His hands roved along Zac's body, tracing his friend's abs or feeling the hair on his muscled thighs. More often than not, he settled on a position with one hand gripping Zac's ass and the other holding his hip, a thumb tracing the muscled line that had sparked the afternoon's events.

Time passed, both men would have been hard pressed to say how long, lost in a haze of sex. Zac came around a bit, his head clearing from the enjoyment of Dave's mouth. Up until now, he'd stood prone, appreciating Dave's efforts; he decided to step it up a notch. Raising one foot, he slid it out of his dropped clothes and placed it back down to the side of his clothes...then he shifted his weight and kicked with the other foot, sending his sweatpants and underwear flying. He brought both hands around to the sides of Dave's head and began moving his hips, just a little. Then a little more. Then a lot more. Finally, he found himself thrusting in and out of Dave's mouth, burying his cock down the man's throat. Dave's hands gripped Zac's ass hard, expressing his desire and enjoyment at having Zac face-fuck him.

Zac felt himself getting close and slowed his pace, willing himself to back away from the edge. Dave opened his eyes to see Zac's chest heaving, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, face flushed. Sensing Zac's intentions, he took control of the blowjob again, at a measured pace. Remembering his own body, he undid his pants and slid them down to his knees, his own hard dick springing free. He began stroking it in time to the movements of his mouth along Zac's pole.

Dave began picking up the pace, paying attention to Zac's reactions. Twice, he felt Zac getting close and he slowed down, the second time coming along soon after. He didn't know if a third time would work - Zac would likely just blow, his balls probably aching by now. Besides, Dave's jaw and throat were beginning to tighten up - as much as he was enjoying himself, he was reaching the limit of his endurance. Sucking harder, he began sliding his mouth up and down a bit faster, one hand grabbing Zac's rear and pulling it forward. Zac got the hint and began thrusting again, the two friends working together this time, Dave's mouth moving to meet Zac's cock as it pumped forward.

Dave pulled off, reluctant to give up Zac's meat, but needing to use his mouth for other purposes, if just for a moment. Looking up, he caught Zac's attention. "Where do you want to...?"  
Zac's eyebrows knitted together - he hadn't really thought about it and right now he was more focused on the idea of getting off than on the details of it. "Um..." He blinked, trying to think. Then, grinning, he answered, "Your chest. That fucking big broad chest of yours. Yeah."

Dave chuckled and nodded, returning Zac's meat back to its new home between his lips. Then he felt Zac shift forward...and then shift forward again. Dave didn't have much choice but to move back, shuffling on his knees. Zac stepped forward again, causing Dave to repeat his backward motion, while trying to keep his lips wrapped around the dick. His confusion dissipated when he bumped into the couch. When Zac set a foot up on the cushion, Dave got the silent hint and lifted himself up; together the two of them settled onto the couch. Dave sat down and began leaning back, resting against the back of the couch; during the same blowjob ballet, Zac brought his other leg up, setting his knee onto the couch cushion, while swinging the other leg down to match. He leaned forward, both feet sticking away from the couch, his feet flexing as his balls began to churn. Grabbing the back of the couch, on either side of Dave's shoulders, he began thrusting again.

The position made it harder for Dave to move his head, so he let it rest, his hands making up for the movement by exploring Zac's body anew. He felt Zac's hips begin moving more jerkily, losing their smooth rhythm. Suddenly, Zac's cock slid out of his mouth and Zac began stroking it up and down, the head an angry red color. He never stopped stroking his meat as it began shooting, spraying Dave on the neck and chest. Dave counted six strong shots of cum as they blasted against his skin, Zac's nuts beyond ready to unleash their tortured load. Once the main show was over, Zac stopped stroking and began squeezing, smaller spurts coming forth, leaning forward so they would continue to land on Dave's pecs. Finally Zac's body calmed down; his orgasm subsided, the mess on Dave's body testifying to its intensity. A string of cum hung from his dick, the white fluid shining in the air. Dave's hand had been brushing up and down Zac's thigh...he pulled forward on it slightly. Zac got the hint and leaned forward, leaving a sticky strand trailing up Dave's chest in the process. It continued up his neck, and then into the air, still attached to the tip of Zac's cock as he held the base in his hand and guided it forward, into Dave's mouth.

Dave suckled gently on Zac's dick, relishing the taste of meat, sweat, and jizz. His hand became a blur in his crotch as he stroked himself, hard and fast; seconds later, he began shooting a load of his own, splattering his thighs and the back of Zac's calves. As he came back to Earth, he kept his eyes closed, contentedly working his lips on Zac's cockhead.

Zac enjoyed the feeling, but his tool was becoming a little too sensitive. He pulled back, releasing his cock and leaned back, sitting on the backs of his legs, still straddling Dave. Both men's chests heaved as they continued trying to catch their breath, their bodies coming down from an orgasmic high. "Damn," Zac sighed. "That was awesome."

"Mmhmm," Dave managed to hum in agreement. He swallowed, licking his lips without really being aware of doing so.

"Someone enjoys the taste?"

Dave opened his eyes, realizing that the tip of his tongue was in the corner of his mouth. He blushed, a little embarrassed. "Uh, a little, I guess."

"A little?" Zac chuckled, grinning and cocking an eyebrow with disbelief. "You nearly yanked your junk off when I slid back inside with that last drop." He only meant to tease his friend, whose face was turning a little more red at being caught. He looked up at Zac sheepishly, and then saw some glint of mischief in Zac's eyes.

Zac reached down and ran a finger along Dave's neck, picking up some of his cum on his fingertip, which he brought up to Dave's mouth, pushing gently inside. Dave closed his eyes and sucked on the finger, not hiding his enjoyment. Zac withdrew his finger and brought it back down, scooping up some more of his seed to feed to Dave. "Hmmm, someone *really* enjoys it."

Dave opened his eyes, his lips still latched to Zac's finger, which once again pulled out. He felt it run along his chest, then disappear before making contact with his lips again. Again, he closed them and swallowed. "Really enjoys it." Dave opened his eyes, seeing Zac's face give away that he was turned on by this new turn of events.

Again, the finger withdrew to press itself against Dave's chest, then returned and inserted itself. The two men held their eye contact, neither one wanting to break away from the look in the other's eyes. "Dave likes a little snack, huh?" Dave nodded his head, mouth still sucking on Zac's finger.

Zac's hand pulled away, tracing his fingers way down Dave's chest. When it came back, two fingers nudged their way inside Dave's mouth. He sucked on them greedily. "You know there's more where that came from, right?" Dave moaned around Zac's digits. Down they went, and returned. "That's fucking hot," Zac sighed, feeling Dave's tongue work along his knuckle.

The next move brought Zac's thumb to Dave's mouth. "Next time, maybe you can get it right from the tap..." Dave moaned longer this time, making Zac's cock twitch. Damn, these Franco boys were freaky, and hot. He brought his hand further down, this time getting some of Dave's cum along with his own, sliding two fingers into Dave's mouth. "Yeah, any time you want it..." Dave looked like he was in another world, his eyes glazed over as he tasted spunk and heard Zac's words. Zac slid his fingers back and forth, as he moved forward. Maybe the Franco boys were contagious, as he did something he'd never contemplated before, removing his fingers from Dave's lips and replacing them with his own. He slid his tongue forward, into Dave's mouth, exploring, tasting the mixture of himself and Dave's cum. He felt Dave's hands grasp his back as they began making out earnestly, their heart beats accelerating again.

Zac finally broke the kiss and leaned back. "Fuck..." he muttered, grinning.

"Well, maybe that too," Dave winked.

The two men looked down to see their bodies, covered in sweat and cum, their cocks hard again and throbbing. Zac returned Dave's wink and pressed in to kiss Dave again.

It looked like next time would be sooner than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the work of the author and should not be copied or posted elsewhere in any way without the permission of the author.  
> Comments, feedback, and ideas can be emailed to: red.cheshire@yahoo.com


End file.
